After Ashes
by Rubbles
Summary: The War of Ashes was one that destroyed countless of lives and those that remain live on with the guilt. Team RWBY tries to pick up the pieces and rebuild their lives, now as both Saviors and Huntresses they must face their Destiny entrusted upon them by Fate itself. But what can they do when they themselves are broken? Post-War AU. Bumblebee and WhiteRose. Watch out for Angst.
1. Prelude

This idea came to me out of the blue, it's a bumblebee focused One-shot that may or may not remain a One-Shot because I enjoyed writing this. This is the first time I've published on this site. So any formatting problems please forgive me!

Disclaimer: RWBY and all the characters belong to Monty Oum.

Here we go: **After Ashes**

* * *

><p>A shadow darts through the forest with quiet ease. With barely a sound made apart from the rustling of leaves.<p>

Gambol Shroud rips through the air, the contraption unfolded into it's sickle form, it's teeth grapple onto a nearby tree and the black shadow pulls. Her weight and force of the momentum yanks her up and around the towering tree sending her spiralling around the body taking the chips and barks with her.

She lands with amazing grace onto a thick branch that barely swayed under the sudden weight. With another tug she forces the grapple to loosen and the contraption is once again in her hand. A small smile tugs at her lips, she'd barely broke a sweat and her trap was well under way.

"Is the bait in place?" a muffled noise emits from her ear piece.

"I rather you not refer to me as 'bait'"

"Bait for a bear, it's only fitting."

Blake might not have been able to see the blonde but she's sure the brute was grinning smugly on the other side.

"The _bait _is waiting patiently for step two." Blake almost seethes out the second word, it was honestly a testament of her abilities to have been dealing with the brawler with such patience.

"Alright, let's get this party-"

"Focus!"

"Yes ma'am."

Blake could almost see the mock salute.

Leather gloves tug at her collar that barely covered the lower half of her face, it was the middle of winter yet she still tends to forget about the cotton scarf left haphazardly strewn across her desk. That same warm scarf that a certain hooded team-leader had bought her for Christmas was probably tucked away under all that paper work that had piled up during the early peaks of winter.

For mammalian Grimms, they sure liked to roam around the cold season probably due to the lack of immediate prey. And with the lack of food they had the tendency to expand their hunting trips outside of their usual grounds. Some were even desperate enough to hit the local villages but that was something easily dealt with by the local huntsmen and huntresses, combined with the freezing conditions and the strength of the freshly graduated hunters, the Grimms were mere child's play. At least the ones that attacked in herds.

It was the ones that travelled alone that it became a different story.

It became something that only those with more than novice experience could handle.

And so Blake had to toss some of her more 'unpressing' files to one side much to a certain frosty team-mate's disdain. Monthly reports would have to wait.

Blake huffs and her eyes follow the wisp of white that dissipated into the air, the reports look damn good right now and so did the fireplace... the warm crackling fire place.

She shivers and pulls at her collars, futilely fending herself from the cold.

A loud crack reverberated from behind her perching position. Luckily it seems she won't be staying in the cold for long, if they get this done smoothly and quickly then maybe they'd both get back in one piece. No trouble, no extra Grimms just a simple one-kill-mission.

Blake's two pairs of ears pick up a haughty cry of victory not long after the cracking sound.

Who was she kidding.

"Yang, are you in position?"

No reply.

"Yang, can you hear me?"

Still no answer.

Damn it.

As Blake was about to leap off her perch she was met by a distinctive roar all too close for her liking.

The familiar bone armour and red mask appeared from within the depths of the forest, mouth agape and roars similar to those of an Ursa. But this was more than the usual Ursa, it's enormous hind legs were the widths of this tree and it's overgrown body, clumsy in it's movements, nonetheless a deadly mass. Blake would not like to be crushed under this particular creature not with having witnessed this creature at it's hunting peak.

However as luck would have it, the Giga Ursa was heading her way and it doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. She was pretty sure that with the speed the creature was charging at knocking the tree clean from it's roots would be an easy task and down she'd go.

Blake readied her Gambol Shroud; it gleams at it's next prey, as Blake liked to think, in anticipation. Blake however is more exasperated over the fact that the blonde was nowhere in sight considering how close the Giga Ursa had gotten to their prime attacking spot. It would seem step two had failed.

Or so she thought.

"Yeeehaaa!" the familiar battle cry reaches Blake's ears once again.

Just what is she doing?

The firing of shotgun rounds follows the scream.

Blake turns to witness a yellow blur dart heads on towards the Giga's mask, with another dramatic battle cry the gauntlet's of her partner reloads and smashes into the Giga's head. White hot flames engulf the entire Giga as well as Yang and Blake can't help but remain glued to her spot amongst the trees.

The flames give way to smoke and the fire ceases in velocity, that is when Yang decides to leap from the toppling Giga.

Blake, trying to swallow what feels like her heart lodged in her throat, shakes her head at Yang's dramatic entrance. She always had a flare for explosive entrances and in this case it was indeed explosive.

The fiery blonde stood to her full height, it was only then that Blake was able to fully view the power-house of their ragtag team and just how much she's changed. They've all changed to some extent but none more so than their Yang Xiao Long. She stood at a powerful six foot one, shoulders wide, arms and legs and built with an impressive muscle structure that echoed throughout her entire being. All that she is and all that she's become was all down to her training and the battles that were fought. Whether it was a certain King Taijitu from their awry mission at the great canyons or the War of Ashes.

Blake's eyes can't help but glance over the prominent memory of the terrible war, it's seared flesh still protruding and barely healed as if the wound was still burning. The scar ran along and around her lower right eyelid and curved upwards, but it doesn't stop there it ran up her scalp and stops just above her ear; the hair surrounding it forever incapable of growing back from the trauma.

Blake blinks away the memories of fire and blood and refocuses her attention on the lilac eyes that stare back at her.

At least that hasn't changed.

The blonde seems to have noticed Blake's current dazed state and throws a fist in the air and a victorious thumbs up to boot. That ever shining grin still accomplish at putting Blake's thoughts at ease.

And her enthusiasm remains.

For that Blake is grateful for this brute.

"You are as reckless as always."

Lilac eyes glimmer at her in mischief, Blake smiles back.

"Yup, would you have it any other way?"

A rhetorical question. They both knew the answer.

A grumble from behind Yang broke the contemplative silence, she turns in time to find the smoke parting to reveal a red mask and very burnt snout.

"I almost forgot about you papa bear."

The huntress in black readies her weapon, a little irked by the rude interruption. Her black tresses flowed with the wind and from that she determines her next move, the faster they get this done the better.

"Lets finish this Yang."

Yang was already crouching low, her gauntlets whirring and ready to hit the beast head on.

"Wait for my signal!"

Before Yang could protest the shadow huntress was already leaping off and bounding towards the next tree. Gambol shroud was reverted into it's sickle form; she tossed the blade and that was when Yang got really confused.

"Aren't you meant to take it's head off?" Yang wondered out loud.

Blake's weapon had wrapped itself around the horns on top of the Giga Ursa, the ribbon coiled round and round the bears face and eventually, once the shadow huntress yanks on the ribbon that is followed by the pull of a trigger, her sickle takes the Giga's sight as the sickle lodged into one of it's eyes.

Apart from the obvious sickle addition to her weaponry she ensured when in battle she could enable her Gambol Shroud the longest reach possible after the débâcle in the canyons. Lets say that her usual ribbon extensions are tied to neither arm but now coiled within her contraption pack on her back, with automated reeling at the press of a button it allows Blake to pull in her prey for the kill.

Ruby aptly named it the Black Widow.

Her first few runs with the Black Widow weren't at all pretty, the awkward angle of the reel landed Blake in a few dangerous situations such as landing on her back on top of a Death Stalker in which Yang made quick work of but not without throwing in a few jokes about a turtle landing on it's back. But Ruby quickly solved the problem with a special set of fingerless-leather gloves. These gloves had small clamps that lock in the ribbon allowing Blake full control of the reel making awkward landings a thing of the past or so she hoped.

Blake was now struggling to tug against the manic beast that was tossing it's head to and throw in anguish.

Leather gloves pull back with force, she has to time this right.

"Yang you have to shoot it's legs!"

Yang moves with determination though it took her a few seconds to snap out her confusion and she eventually fires her blazing rounds into the Grimms trunk sized legs.

It worked.

The Grimm almost topples over only for it to fall into it's all fours. It's roar rips through the wind almost knocking Blake from her position but she's not finished.

She taps the button on her pack and she is sent reeling into the much heavier beast but this time she wasn't on her back, she is going to ram head on from above oddly something she had scolded Yang for.

Maybe the brawlers recklessness has finally rubbed off on her.

Maybe she likes the rush.

Either way, she takes out the other half of her Gambol Shroud and aims it right towards the middle of the red mask.

Hopefully the force of gravity will break the bone.

"Blake!"

Alarmed by the cry but it was too late for the huntress to react to the Grimm's sudden movement.

Gambol Shroud certainly found the mask but not where she expected it. Her blade had hit and slid off the boned spikes on top of the head where it's snout should have been, with this one slight move from the Grimm it made Blake's weapon useless against the jagged bone.

In slow motion she feels the Grimm twist her weapon out of her hand and knocking it's flat side against Blake's chest; the wind was knocked right out of her and she is sent tumbling onto the ground at great speed.

A dust cloud gathers from her fall as she barely stables her landing when she hears another battle cry from the blonde. Except this time she's close enough to feel the smouldering heat that engulfs the area.

Blake stands to her boot cladded feet brushing off and coughing out the dust that she accidentally inhaled mid-crash. She was glad her aura was on full blast to protect her from the brunt of the counter-attack, she was surprised that the beast was even able to inflict a counter but then again this was a Giga. They were known for their surprises.

Blake refocused her aura once again feeling the shadows consume her body, there were other things that had improved over the years. Apart from the weapon upgrades and battle gear additions much to Ruby's joy; their very skills were honed and sharpened to their finest at least that's what Ruby tells them. A lot of Blake's inherent Faunus abilities have been honed to give her senses the extra boost thanks to her team leader's tailored training programme, Ruby dubbed it 'The Super Ninja Master Samurai Training Programme' Blake would like to have educated Ruby on the actual history between the Ninja and Samurai but decided against it after seeing the hooded girl's glee.

After so many years of observing RWBY as a team the enthusiastic leader often praised them for their improvements and was always there with her tool box when there was a need for fine tuning; Blake guessed that was the reason why they continued as team RWBY from Beacon and beyond.

Yang's love for her team was very apparent; Ruby no doubt felt the same passion as her older sibling along with her sense of pride as leader of team RWBY; Blake herself hid her smile when Ruby proposed the continuation of the team but Blake was no doubt elated about the news; however it was Weiss that proposed the opposite, disbanding the team meant that she would take up the Schnee mantel but after a dispute with her father and the start of the war, Weiss returned to the team with the excuse that her older sister was chosen as the more appropriate successor but Blake knew that she'd just missed them.

RWBY became a beam of hope amongst hunters alike and especially the glue that kept the four very different girls together, having played a pivotal part of the War of Ashes some would call team RWBY heroines and legends of their time. But to each of the girls RWBY was their home and life, no matter how much damage was dealt, how many wounds inflicted and the amount of blood on their hands.

Blake's eyes flicker to the battling blonde on top of the struggling Grimm, her arms pumping back from the recoil after firing Ember Celica, the golden plates were worn and scarred just like their owner. It's many years on the battle field made the weapon a force to be reckoned with again much like their owner. A faint glow wound around the blonde's right arm when she fires another round after the hit the outlines of a distinctive scale pattern ignites on her forearm along with Yang's burning locks.

After losing quite a large portion of her hair, Yang had sought out an alternative solution for her loss of power. Dust Branding had been an underground business amongst dust collectors and black markets alike, blending dust with ink was a notion Ruby and oddly Weiss found fascinating, albeit illegal at the time but during and after the war a lot of things were deemed necessary. Dust meant power no matter what form they were in. They were darker times and darker times changed things and people especially those with a scar as reminder.

Blake remembered the darkness that enshrouded Yang more than her own aura could handle, the cries of anguish and pain was something that rung through her very soul; a burst of aura had rushed through her and it was cold...too cold to be coming from her partner.

After the war, the team spoke little to nothing of the events that occurred during the invasions but to everyone's surprise it was Yang who brought back the light into the team, as per usual it seems. But Blake knew something was off, everything was off. After the war nothing felt the same.

Enthusiasm was often feigned and memories were brushed away, Blake watched Ruby fix all that needed to be fixed and she was sure that for the past few years she'd succeeded. Everything looked like it was back to normal, they were hunting again, cleaning up the mess and aiding the poor.

There was bickering, mockery and laughter. Yet they never spoke of the darkest five years of their lives. And they knew that was taking a toll on them.

Yang sought underground parlours for her personal brand, a black and gold dragon, Weiss scoffed at the idea whilst Ruby squealed in delight. Blake was a little taken back by the length of the dragon, spanning from her wrist to her shoulder blades where the dragon's head resides.

But she admits, it was very Yang.

It was her way of filling the void and compromising for her loss.

Blake pulls her Gambol Shroud from the ground, worry graced her features after remembering the past.

Amber eyes seek furious Lilac ones, she's not at full power just yet. Blake needs Yang to hold on just a while longer.

It won't be long now before she breaks the bone.

And break it, Yang did.

The furious blonde with lilac eyes seethed at the immobile Grimm beneath her, Blake could make out the blonde irking her lips into a snarl and so Blake decides to move quick before Yang sees red.

She cannot let that happen.

Blake grapples against the ribbon that was still attached to the Grimm and presses the reel button. Her body flings forward and into the beast at break neck speed, her aura enshrouding her entirety as she twists her body and pierces her blade through the air and straight through the broken bone and into unsuspecting Grimm's neck. With both her feet planted on the large body Blake roughly cuts upwards releasing her blade and finishing the beast all together.

She shudders out a breath of air whilst pulling her Gambol Shroud loose from the eye of the rotting Grimm.

She was sure she held in her breath for that final strike. It's over now. Weiss would be delighted to know just how tough these Gigas can become, and their smarter too.

"He was a tough cookie huh?"

Blake's ears twitch at the remark, she sheathed her weapon unclamping her ribbon in the process letting her pack reel in her Gambol Shroud and locking it in place.

"Tell me about it."

A thud from heavy boots and fluttering of fabrics alerts Blake of Yang's presence, if the simmering heat wasn't enough, Blake could now feel her fiery breath on her neck.

Blake brushed her bangs back and away from her face, it's gotten longer and more unruly over the years and Blake just doesn't have the time to tend to it any more so she opts to just keep it brushed back, this meant that her ears became more prominent features not that she minds any more, with the War and RWBY's reputation it became clear just who's side she was on. She hated to admit it but seeing fresh hunters quiver in their boots at the sight of her feline features was often amusing especially the moment they realise that she'll be their senior advisor for their probational period. Also Yang's appreciation of the ears on her head have been flattering to say the least, disruptive to their packed schedule but flattering.

Speaking of which Blake senses just how close the blonde was standing, her proximity renders Blake practically immobile. She knows what's going to happen.

The shadow huntress feels warm strong arms wrap around her shoulders and a chin rest on the top of her head just between her ears. Yang was a good three inches or so taller than her and the brawler has her way of rubbing it in, this was one of the ways.

"You did an awesome job, Kitty cat."

Blake feels the vibration on her head and almost hisses at the brutes condescending tone.

"What did I say about-"

"Last time, I promise."

Blake sighs and revels in the warmth of the brawler, it had been a long time since Yang has hugged anybody but she would get the occasional pat on the head, another way of winding her up. Yang likes to crawl under her skin from time to time and that hasn't changed since the war.

"You always say that."

Blake could almost feel Yang's grin.

"I do don't I?"

The Faunus rolls her eyes remembering the times the blonde would disobey direct orders from the Hunting councils and Ruby herself, heck she lost count the many times Yang would divert away from the task at hand and leaving Blake mid-mission was a time and time again occurrence.

Yet.

Yang wraps her arms further around the Faunus and nuzzles into the feline ears, her nose tickling her senses and warming her freezing appendage.

She always comes back.

"Where did you go?"

That was one question that could echo throughout five years that Yang had fought in the forefront of battles and into the present day.

But of course Yang could only answer about today, the five years remain to be untouched.

"The Ursa was a little clumsier than I thought it'd be so, I took it through a few diversions."

Blake's ears perk up at the revelation.

"Oh? What kind of diversions?"

Yang seem to be avoiding the question as she brings her hand up to play with Blake's sensitive ears, as if Blake wasn't already exasperated by the blonde's confession.

"Like a village-"

"What!?"

Blake reaches both hands up into Yang's face attempting to move the brute off her head.

Yang clamps her hands back down by her side hushing the Faunus to calm down.

"It was a small excursion, I didn't let anything happen to the villagers, trust me!"

"Trust you? After abandoning our plan to endanger an entire village?"

Blake tries to flail out of Yang's powerful grip but of course the blonde won't let that happen.

"They barely saw the Ursa and the Ursa was too distracted by yours truly."

Yang chuckled at the memory, the warm vibration almost calms Blake down...almost.

"Plus it was funny seeing that old lady lose her dentures after seeing big bear over here."

And Blake again loses her cool, she wiggles out of the blonde's loose hold because now Yang was too busy laughing to herself that she'd forgotten to keep her hold on the Faunus, who has now turned around to face the blonde with the deepest scowl Yang has ever seen.

"Hey hey, why are you frowning?"

Yang raised a finger and proceeds to prod the slight wrinkle between Blake's eyes.

Blake flits the brute's hand away clearly not amused and knocks the blonde around the head with her fist, albeit watching her strength, not like Yang would be fazed by it but the Faunus never likes using force on her own team-mates.

Yang's head tilts to one side and almost guffaws at the weak blow.

"You're pretty feisty today I must say."

Blake huffs again but this time bringing her eyes up to meet Yang's, they were now standing face to face.

The lilac orbs swirl in delight as amber ones scrutinizes, it's been a while since they've been this close. She can feel Yang's arms wrap around her waist and pull her in for a tight hug and Blake can't help but shudder at such intimacy.

She's missed the warmth, they've barely been able to give each other more than a glance since Yang's return from her 3-month mission. The brawler had been flitting back and forth from Vale to Vacuo throughout the entire year and this was their first mission together. Blake had to do some rescheduling because any novice to expert hunter could have taken up the distress signal by the famous Yang Xiao Long. Blake almost fell off her chair after viewing the alert on her scroll, Weiss then proceeded to question the flushed Huntress but Blake had already scrambled up and over her desk ramming into a filing cabinet in the process and by the time Weiss could get up from her seat, the shadow huntress was out the door.

So yes, it was pretty obvious to say that Blake had to do a lot of last minute rescheduling and even cancelled her very important meeting. But none were more important to her than her partners return, albeit a very quiet return.

"Don't make me worry again." Blake muffled into the blonde's leather trench coat, the smell of leather and gunpowder reminded Blake of the bike rides Yang use to take her on. The so-called 'Death Trap' wasn't as bad as Weiss made it out to be. The feeling from the wind in her hair and the smell of leather and gunpowder as she held onto the Blondes back, became a source of comfort for her and she missed it dearly.

Blake nuzzles into the blonde probably all too enthusiastically because the moment Blake peers up from her revelling she finds a very mischievous grin beaming down at her.

"I missed you too Blakey."

The nickname stirs something inside of her so her hand in instinct cups the blonde's left cheek, she feels the blonde move in to the touch.

Slowly Blake's fingers trace over the beginning of the scar below Yang's eyelid and she visibly stiffens at the move, the blonde's shoulders slump as she closes her eyes letting Blake do what she has to do.

Blake blinks to thank her partner and lifts her fingers over the burnt flesh, curving under her eyes and over her temple, by then Yang's breath hitches and Blake stops. Unsure of whether or not to go on until the blonde subtly nods. Blake's vision begins fogging up from the tears that threaten to spill but she keeps them in and follows the scar once more over the seared scalp where the scar was noticeably more enflamed.

Yang slowly opens her eyes and Blake can't help but be pulled in by them but she quickly shuts her eyelids refusing those lilac orbs, refusing to be taken by the very person that had shut her out all those years ago...but she's back now and she's right there, right in front of her holding her tight and God, how Blake wished that she would never let go but like grasping onto air it becomes pointless because Yang moves with the wind itself, the wind that casts away the ashes of the past and she will forever be flying, moving, abandoning her team and leaving her.

Familiar hands carefully cup the sides of Blake's face as she finally opens her eyes to see golden locks frame a blissful smile and her freckled nose wrinkles with joy. Blake trembles under her touch and collapses into the strong woman's arms, and like that Blake lets go of her silent tears.

There were no words needed for that moment in time, because they both knew exactly what the other needed and that for now was Yang to never let go.

Another flash of imagery flutters across Blake's vision this time of Yang, war torn and exhausted, half of her face was bloodied and scarred whilst the other half was charred with ash.

She whispers the same words that resounded through every single one of Blake's nightmares.

_'It's alright, Blakey, I'm alright.'_


	2. Chapter 1: Where It Starts

So yes, I have decided to indulge my little plot bunnies. They've been circling me for days and I just had enough! I'm going to write this delicious idea and I guess you guys are free to stick around and read? maybe review? *grins* I am dying to know what you guys think!

This chapter is a slow one just to build on the tension surrounding the team and to give you guys an idea of the current state of mind of each member. but I assure you there will be plenty of action and adventures in store for our favourite team, this is only the beginning... well aftermath of the beginning because as you can tell, there's a huge back story that will come to light soon.

Happy reading! (kinda)

-Rubbles

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Where It Starts<strong>

The many times she awoke to such nightmares some would think that the fear would eventually fade. But they were wrong. Fear only grows as long as the head and heart relents to it's suffocating tendrils. Blake knew nothing but fear and darkness, from a very young age she'd lost her family to the cold grips of reality that Humans and Faunus are made to be enemies and for that they suffered.

That was how it's always been, war after war Blake watched all she knew crumble before her eyes. When she saw the light shine back down on her once again, the same light faded and was consumed by hatred. She really thought the White Fang held all the answers and that she, being a loyal member, would ensue great change and finally peace between Humans and Faunus. But the group pursued anything but peace, they were more interested with instilling fear and returning what was dealt upon them ten fold.

Vengeance and Power drove them into a war but Blake that time knew just what was coming and having joined the ranks of Hunters in training, she and her greatest allies stopped the War before it began, the darkness was no match for the renewed ember of light in Blake's eyes. Roman Torchwick was no match for the Beacons of hope that lit even the blackest of nights and especially the certain bright flare of gold that ripped through the enemy with unblinking red eyes.

She was Blake's own Beacon of hope.

"You've been staring for quite a while."

Blake blinks out of her thoughts and eventually smiles up at Yang.

"I was just reminiscing."

"You do that a lot."

"There's a lot to think about I guess."

The two have been walking around the outskirts of the forest for a few hours now, the sun was already beginning to set. Blue skies swirled into an orange hue and black silhouettes of birds litter the horizon, the blonde looks upwards releasing a content sigh.

"A lot has happened within the past year,"

That was not what Blake meant and she has a feeling Yang knew.

Yang continues, "I need to report back to the council, there were some particularly suspicious things going on in Vacuo."

Blake nods slowly, "Anything we should be worried about?"

Whenever Yang had something to report to the council it had to be of significant importance, usually that'd be a rare sighting of Giga Grimms within the populated areas or even worse a rare species of Grimm all together. But Blake wasn't too sure about the governing system that RWBY had voluntarily got themselves involved in, the councils might be running in conjunction with the schooling system but their overall power over the Hunters themselves weren't that well received.

That is until Yang volunteered to be a representative of the Hunters, being someone who lead the light side to victory the council was more than pleased to oblige and that meant enabling Yang to work outside of their jurisdiction whilst keeping the Hunters in line. Though the rest of the hunting community and those that belonged to factions beforehand had less than kind words to say to such decisions. It eventually came to a vote from citizens and hunters of Vale alike. Yang was appointed to be representative and the councils personal communication line as a result.

Yang glances down at her partner of whom had worry written across her features, "No, not anything you should worry about, Blake."

Blake's ears twitch at the remark and she stops in her tracks, a frown construed her expression.

"Excuse me?"

Yang also stops and turns to face her partner, "I said you have nothing to worry about, the council will sort it out."

"You mean _you_ will sort it out."

When Blake heard of Yang's appointment she was less than pleased with the fact that 'Representative of Hunters' was only a name. She knew the council treated Yang like a glorified foot soldier but as the years went by it only became clearer to her that Yang was treated more like their personal lap dog. Running across the continent to chase their bones and obeying their every command, going away and coming back with their every demand. Blake did not like that one bit.

It was Yang's turn to frown, she grimaces as if she knew that's how Blake would react and that riles up Blake even more, "Yes, if it comes to it. I will deal with the problem."

"So you admit there's a problem, why won't you tell us? and as a team we will help-"

"There is no need!"

Yang quickly stunts Blake's argument with brief red eyes. Her words die on her tongue as Yang's eyes quickly simmers down back to it's lilac.

"I-look I'm sorry. There's just something going on." Yang slumps forward unable to meet Blake's eyes.

Blake can see her beating herself up on the inside. She hates it.

"There's _always_ something going on! Grimm, the Council, some disruptive rebels in the east, stupid exams and the white fang! Something is always in the way when I want to speak to you, ever since Beacon and ever since the War I can't even get a damn look at you without you avoiding me."Blake's words soften eventually, the tug at her chest grew, she almost chokes on her own word making it harder and harder to speak but what she said was the truth, they could never speak to each other without Yang avoiding the inherent problems. Eventually they both pushed the feelings and hard truths to one side promising to return but they never did and Blake fears they never will.

"I can't talk about this now Blake." Yang, still not looking her in the eye, takes a step forward as if urging the Faunus to give up her chase, shoulders shaking and fists clenching. Yang was fighting her own internal battle.

Blake feels herself break a little more from those familiar words. Her hands clutch at her own jacket almost tearing the fabric.

"Then _when_ Yang? when are we going to talk about this? When are we going to talk about what happened?"

'When are we going to talk about us?'

Blake almost screams but the final question was left inside her head begging to be choked out, begging to be answered.

Yang's shoulders pull back as she stands once again to her full height, eyes now boring into her own with something akin to frustration.

"He's here."

Blake is almost taken back by those random words but then she hears it, it was faint, a pattern of footsteps trailing amongst the fallen leaves. The footfall was light but bears the weight of someone she was familiar with. Now she sees why Yang's expression was like that.

Blake almost reaches out to touch the deepening scowl but Yang turns away before the contact was made.

"Blake!"

The Faunus turns reluctantly away from her partner to face the figure that bounded off a nearby tree.

Adam Taurus stood tall and proud in his grey long-coat and clothes not so different from his White Fang days, but the fabrics were ripped and jagged at the bottom from battles, his hair no longer swept back but is now unkempt and had grown just below his jawline. This Adam was different, this Adam was no longer a violent Faunus Activist.

His face is now stricken with worry as he makes his last dash towards the dark haired huntress.

"Where have you been?"

Adam's face mask was nowhere insight leaving his dark eyes exposed and watching Blake's own as if examining her condition. Blake looks away glancing back at Yang of whom has taken a few steps away from them, she hasn't taken a liking to Adam ever since he left the opposition and joined the hunters during the War of Ashes. Yang was always suspicious of his intentions especially if those intentions involved Blake herself.

Blake could say her and Adam's relationship was complicated and filled with history but like her and Yang's relationship nothing was said. But at least he stuck by her side ever since the war.

"I was dealing with a Grimm," she left out the word 'Giga' she had no plans to expose the history of the Giga to Adam, just so he wouldn't do anything drastic.

"But it's alright, Yang had my back." Blake sought the back of the huntress for confirmation, Yang merely moved her head into a slight nod.

Adam's eyes averted to the blonde, Blake swore she spotted a flicker of anger, "Right, I'm sure. But if you get in trouble, please call me."

Blake definitely saw Yang stiffen at his words like subtle jabs in her back.

"I'll be fine Adam, you don't have to worry." Blake reassures him.

Adam places a hand on her shoulder and Blake is almost taken back by the smile he sends her way, stoic face nowhere to be seen, he was certainly a different man.

"Let's get going, the others have prepared a small celebration for you."

Blake in turn smiles at the thought of her old friends, "They didn't have to-"

"Nonsense, we've been meaning to celebrate your new position at Beacon for a long while now, the guys at the society are more than pleased."

"New position?" the voice belongs to the blonde of whom is now looking slightly lost.

Blake steps forward but Adam, with his hands still on her shoulder reeled her back, such actions cause the blonde to step forward with fists clenched.

Adam met the fiery gaze of Yang, "She's a trainer now at Beacon, and bearing the title of the ambassador of Faunus equality, it's a big deal. She's done so much good for our kind for these past few years and worked so hard to gain the council's trust, she deserves a celebration. Don't you think, Yang?" his words had an undertone to them that Blake could tell really didn't sit right with Yang, Adam might have said those words out of genuine respect for Blake but she knew that those words were meant to be subtle blows at Yang and it seemed to have done it's damage.

Yang's fists were shaking but instead of pulling them back she closes her eyes and swept back around to face the other direction.

"She does. She deserves better."

It was quiet, almost a whisper but Blake hears it clearly and reaches out to her partner but it was too late, Yang is walking away.

Lilac eyes glance back at Blake with little to no expression, "I will see you later Blake. Have fun."

Blake watches on as the leather clad back disappears into the forest, her promise to see her soon lingers in the air. 'Will I see you later?' she just doesn't know any more.

As the sun leaves the sky making way for the moon, Blake feels emptiness once more as Adam leads the way to the city once again.

* * *

><p>"<em>She does. She deserves better."<em>

She deserves better than me.

_Silly boy doesn't understand the gravity of his words._

But he was right, Blake has gone through so much and I wasn't there. I was never there.

_So what can you do?_

Nothing. I am nothing until I am stronger.

_Then what? Then what will you do Yang?_

I will fight.

_And?_

I will defend.

_No Yang, what will you do? _

I will do anything for her.

_Your destiny Yang think of your destiny, you must cleanse the world from people like him, people like the council, people that will harm her and those you care about._

I can't, I can't do that he's-

_A threat. You must rid the world of darkness, Fate has played it's hand, it's time for you to do your bidding._

I'M NOT A FUCKING SLAVE.

_Then show them that, show the world your greatness, pursue your destiny Yang. This is what you were born into, War will destroy all those that seek to harm you, harm them._

I will destroy them. I will not let them hurt her. Yes, that's right.

_You will obey your destiny._

Gloved hands tangle themselves into her hair as she sinks down onto the cold ground, lilac eyes shift into red. She tries shaking the voice out of her head but it's no use. The booming sound of an ominous entity echoes through her mind, pounding and scraping.

Yang curls into a ball with sheer pain written across her face, beads of sweat now trickle down her forehead. Her body is now racking in agony.

She lets out a blood curdling scream, but only the shadows can hear her.

* * *

><p>Silver eyes open suddenly.<p>

Deeply disturbed by the distorted dream, Ruby Rose gasps for air as she dashes out of her bed and stumbles across her room.

Bare feet hit the cold tiles of her bathroom, she turns on the tap and splashes her face with cold water ridding herself of the nightmare.

Ruby hasn't had a dream in a while, the post-war times have given her more responsibilities than most and she often finds herself passing out on her work bench or out cold on her bed.

Her slumbers were often dreamless.

So what triggered this particularly disturbing dream?

Silver eyes flicker at her own reflection in the mirror above the sink, her pale face soaked in water and she might have gone a bit wild with the splashing because her hair is also soaked.

The short unruly mane of red is now unceremoniously plastered to her forehead and face. She is a complete and utter mess.

Ruby chuckles at the sight, thank god Weiss isn't here to see her like this.

Rubbing the excess water off her face, she wraps a towel around her neck and makes her way down to the kitchen for a glass of cold-

"Weiss!" Ruby almost jumps up at the sight of her partner leaning against the counter with only the moon as the sole source of light.

Ruby admits that she does look ethereal in such lighting but when has Weiss ever looked 'real', even in such a casual state with her hair let down and wearing simple night gown, the white haired huntress was a sight for sore eyes.

"Were you showering at this time of night Ruby?"

Ruby blinks and then a small smile graced her lips, "No, I just had trouble with the tap." not a complete lie.

"You buffoon, I told you to get the plumbing fixed as soon as possible." Weiss folds her arms feigning anger but Ruby knows her well enough to deduce worry in her tone.

"Don't you worry, I'll get that fixed tomorrow." Ruby proceeds to step into the kitchen mindlessly filling a glass with cold water.

The white haired huntress steps into her peripherals tapping her nails onto the counter, something was bothering her partner.

Ruby sips on her cold drink, "So why are you up so late?"

Ruby keeps her eyes on Weiss as she looks out the window that lit the small kitchen of their humble two story house. It was team RWBY's humble home and base of operations just located in the outskirts of Vale. The modest building consisting of two floors, The bottom being their working space where their area of work ruled the space; from desks to workbenches to a large holographic computer that spanned the length of the wall, Weiss was particularly happy with the layout of course. Though she was often scolding Ruby for the technical bits and pieces lying about. She claims Ruby's toys would cause a devastating accident one day and it'd be the day where the mayor comes into their base or something, Ruby forgets what was exactly said the other day because she was installing a brand new laser cutter in the work space and she was ever so excited with the new piece of machinery.

The upper floor were the living quarters consisting of four modest sized bedrooms; two having en-suite bathrooms, one of which Weiss easily bagged for herself and Ruby was given the other by default since Yang was barely home and Blake didn't mind. Ruby doesn't think Yang and Blake have much opinion over their living quarters. They were always very level headed and the most mature members of the team, so of course they'd let the younger members get what they want. It is their nature. Therefore the décor and furniture were mostly left to Weiss and Ruby, a simple and clean look was most apt for busy Huntresses of whom had little time to clean. Plus Ruby thinks Weiss now has an even greater aversion to dirt and grime, probably a post-effect of the war.

"Just cleaning things and bringing the oaf's stuff out from storage."

Ruby almost chokes on her water, "What?"

Weiss faces the red haired huntress with a hand on her hip, "With no help from you whatsoever because you were too busy-"

"No, wait wait what? Yang is back?" Ruby almost uses her semblance to rush into Yang's room and tackle her big sister into a bear hug, it's been so long.

Weiss is quick enough to stop the younger huntress and grabs hold of her by the arm, Ruby looks down at Weiss with forlorn eyes. The white haired huntress stumbles momentarily and almost relents to Ruby's expression but she shakes her head, "She looked exhausted when she got back, we barely spoke before she went to her room. You should let her sleep."

Ruby's looks to the ground and nods, that's what Yang would have wanted she guessed. Her sister had been gone for so long and being her family and team leader Ruby should have been the first to know of her return but that was not the case this time. Yang had kept her in the dark about a lot of things, it was to protect them and Ruby knows that but damn it she could not accept such a poor excuse. She's not a child any more and being coddled imparts more than guilt into her heart but the feeling of worthlessness.

_'Get away from there Ruby!' _

Ruby rans her hand over her face with a frustrated grunt, "What happened?"

Weiss blinks once then twice, blue eyes stare at Ruby in question, "Sorry?"

"What happened to us Weiss?" Ruby asks again, this time she turns to stare despondently at the wall clock that read one am, willing it to reveal to her the answers that she's been yearning for.

Weiss almost stutters uncharacteristically, "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

Silver eyes close in disappointment, Ruby couldn't even speak to the person that she called her partner. Weiss had been her closest confidant and friend since their studies at Beacon and it's not to say the other members weren't as close but Weiss was someone she deemed a lifetime partner. It is an understatement to say they've been through life and death together more times than Ruby likes to admit, the dangers that she herself put them through; she owed Weiss her life and that one time Weiss fell close to losing her own.

Ruby watches as Weiss turn away, one hand on the kitchen counter and one hand clutching the side of her neck now marred with a long silver scar that Ruby remembered span across her chest.

A sudden feeling of nausea hits Ruby right in the chest as she remembers the sight of Weiss lying in her own pool of blood. Ruby falls back onto the counter.

"We are all dealing with it. All in different ways, Ruby,"

Weiss knew what Ruby meant it seems.

"We are all hurting, the things that happened can never be rewritten and that is the sad fact that I will have to learn to live with...we will have to live with. Because as much as you'd like to run into Yang's room right now and demand an answer. She won't give it to you."

Ruby can't see Weiss's expression but she was standing at her full height, feigning the proud demeanour that Ruby had gotten so use to seeing she can almost make out the huntress trying but failing to keep her composure.

Ruby takes a weary step forward reaching her hand out into the chilled air between her and her partner, this has been happening a lot as of late. The moment Weiss remembers a particular event she would enclose herself in a trance like state. The cold would encapsulate Weiss much like how her semblance would. She was protecting herself.

_'But I won't hurt you, please stop this.'_

The red haired huntress reaches out much like the time before and the time before that, she just doesn't understand the walls Weiss has built, she doesn't understand the walls that all of them have built.

As a leader, she is helpless.


End file.
